In a typical gas processing plant or in a typical offshore gas dehydration system, mercury-containing natural gas is fed to a glycol dehydration system as shown in attached FIG. 1. The natural gas, which is saturated with water and contains some amount of mercury, is contacted with a glycol solvent containing between 97-99.5 wt % glycol and 0.5-3 wt % water in a pressurized liquid contactor, flowing counter currently between the gas and liquid. In this instance, mercury is absorbed by the glycol solvent and between 10 and 50% of mercury is removed in the pressurized liquid contactor. The liquid contactor can be composed of tray columns or packed columns. The glycol solvent, now containing an increased amount of water and mercury, is known as the rich glycol solvent. This rich glycol is depressurized by flashing the pressurized liquid through an expansion valve. The rich glycol solvent is heated and sent to the top of a regenerator. The glycol is regenerated in the regenerator which operates at the top of the tower between 90 and 110 degrees Celcius and at the bottom in a reboiler which operates between 190 and 205 degrees Celcius. The regenerated, or lean, glycol is cooled and then recirculated through a pumping system back to the liquid contactor. The overhead of the regenerator contains water and mercury vapor.